Uzależnienie
Uzależnienie. Objawy gdy dzieciak lub no-life gra za dużo w gry. Między innymi: Minecraft * Ciągle rysuje kwadraty i sześciany. * Myśli, że dzieci biorą się z brązowo-szarego jajka. W końcu ludzie są ssakami. * Gdy chce założyć hodowlę kurczaków rzuca jajkami w ziemię. * Gdy ktoś chce zrobić przemeblowanie (np. przestawić lodówkę), to najpierw ją niszczy, a potem się dziwi, że nie jest w całości, tylko że mniejsza. * Myśli że teletubisie to Creeper'y, które nie wybuchają. * Gdy jedzie na wycieczkę do Islandii zagląda do wulkanu i zbiera lawę do wiaderka. * Papierosa zapala „zapalniczką” (żelazo i krzemień). * Tak w ogóle to nie pali, bo Minecraft nie zna papierosów. * Prowadzi nielegalną plantacje trzciny (notabene niektórzy uważają, że to bambus – zaprzecza temu fakt, że robi się z niej cukier) w piwnicy. * Kopie dziurę na środku ulicy w poszukiwaniu jaskini. * Panicznie boi się ogórków. * Dziwi się, że jak wyleje wiadro wody, to nie tworzy się jej kwadratowe nieskończone źródło. * ZAWSZE gdy jest ciemno przyczepia do ściany pochodnie, żeby mu się zombi nie zrespiły. * Mieszka w jaskiniach. * Dodaje smarków do Tymbarka i twierdzi, że to jest mikstura odporności na ogień. * Piecze piasek z plaży na patykach i dziwi się, że nie wychodzi szkło w postaci bloku. * Jego ostatnie słowa w życiu to „ale grawitacja działa tylko na żwir, piasek i kowadła!”. * Kładzie kilka kamyków i dwa patyki na stole w kształt kilofu i czeka, aż takowy mu się pojawi. * Dziwi się widząc koło w samochodach. * Robi zeza zbieżnego. * Już nic nie mówi, zamiast tego łamią mu się kości. * Połamie sobie nogi w 52 miejscach i dalej może chodzić. * Łamią mu się kości z głodu. * Zakłada zeszyt w którym robi szczegółowe projekty budowli, które ma zamiar postawić. * Kiedy widzi hałdę piachu myśli ile kostek może z niej wyciągnąć i czy ma przy sobie łopatę. * Nie boi się skakać na główkę, woda ma super sprężystość. * Boi się ciemności, gdyż uważa że ona spawni potwory. * Kiedy widzi na zewnątrz mgłę otwiera opcje i zmienia dystans renderowania. * Zakłada garnek na głowę jako hełm. * Myśli, że kompas wskazuje punkt respawnu. * Kiedy patrzy na zachód Słońca zastanawia się, dlaczego ono nie jest kwadratowe. * Nieaktualne, teraz je, gdy zaczyna być pusto na pasku głodu. * Jadąc autobusem nie może się nadziwić, że horyzont generuje się tak szybko. * Otwiera drzwi kilofem. * Rzuca chomikiem o ścianę z nadzieją na dropnięcie jakiegoś fajnego itema. * Gdy widzi wschodzący księżyc wpada w panikę, że za chwilę zespawnują się zombie. * Próbuje ściąć drzewo przy użyciu dłoni… * …a jeśli w końcu mu się uda, zdziwienie wywołanie faktem, że reszta drzewa nie wisi nieruchomo w powietrzu prawdopodobnie będzie jego ostatnim zdziwieniem w życiu. * W celu dostania się do mleka dotyka krowę wiaderkiem. * Uważa świnie za świetny środek transportu. * Ma sztywne nogi, ręce, tułów, wszystko! * Woli żelazo od złota. * Zupa z muchomorem leczy go. * Nakłada dynię na głowę, bo boi się Endermanów. * Gdy lepi bałwana z dynią zamiast głowy, dziwi się, czemu on nie ożywa. * To samo, gdy układa krzyż z żelaznych bloków. * Dostaje ziarna kosząc trawę. * Gada do kumpli na czacie. * Myśli, że udomowione różowe świnie żyją sobie normalnie na wolności. * Pisze na kartce /gamemode 1 i dziwi się że nie lata. * Uderza siekierą w domu i mówi, że robi remont WorldEditem. * Uważa, że wydarzenie w 1945 r. w Hiroszimie i Nagasaki to wybuch naelektryzowanego creepera. * Uderza w ciasto, tłumacząc się, że je zjada. * Nigdy nie mówi „1 kg” tylko „stak”. * A jedyna jednostka powierzchni, jaką zna, to chunk. * Próbuje zjeść CAŁY bochen chleba w 1,5 sekundy i się nie zadławić. * Wali siekierą w ring, twierdząc, że ustawia flagę worldguardową na PvP. * Na karate cały czas wali tym samym ciosem i taką samą siłą. * Gdy ktoś ściąga od niego na teście, ten na całą salę krzyczy: „psze pani! ten gracz czituje!" The Sims 1,2,3,4 * Kiedy pisze książkę, na chwilę zastanawia się i podpiera głowę rękoma, a tekst sam się pisze. * Jego kieszenia mieści: Książki, ryby, trofea, obrazy a nawet samochód. * Ma niezwykłą umiejętność budowania domów w 0,001 sekundy. * Umie umrzeć tylko z powodu: Porażenia prądem, utopienia się, śmierci głodowej, spalenia się, zjedzenie przez muchy lub krowokwiat (innych śmierci nie zna). * Pisze na kartce "motherlode" lub "kaching" i zastanawia się czemu nie dostał 50,000 zł. * Posługuje się językiem SimLish, przez co nikt go nie rozumie. * Kiedy myśli o jakiejś rzeczy, pojawia mu się nad głową dymek (z rzeczą o której myśli). * Przesadnie gestykuluje. * Potrafi wpatrywać się w niebo tak długo, dopóki nie spadnie z niego satelita. * Nie boi się śmierci. W każdej chwili może przecież zmienić Sima. * Nie może przejść przez niski płotek... * ...a tym bardziej przeskoczyć przez mały stolik. * Nad swoimi przyjaciółmi nie widzi Kryształka więc próbuje ich dodać do rodziny aby wiedzieć w jakim są nastroju. * Wybory na prezydenta, uznaje po prostu za nowy dodatek. * Uczy się gotować, oglądając w kółko reklamę zupek Knorra. * Inne gry niż "Blikblok", "Simowie na zawsze", "Fantastyczny Sport" uznaje za dodatek. * Nie umie się czołgać. * Biega tylko wtedy gdy uprawia Jogging. * Gdy śpi w drugim pokoju, nie przeszkadza mu ustawione najgłośniej radio. * Podczas swoich urodzin, zmienia się w dorosłego w 5 sekund. * Jego żona rodzi dziecko w domu, w czasie krótszym niż 10 sekund. * Zatrudnia się jako tajny agent, znając jedynie sztukę przygotowania kanapki. * Nie umie robić 9/10 dań. * Ulepsza swoją rakietę, stukając w drzwi do niej. * Aby naprawić przeciekająca toaletę, stuka w nią młotkiem. Team Fortress 2 * Chcąc naprawić zepsute radio, stuka w nie kluczem francuskim. * Gdy kupi jakiś sprzęt przed postawieniem mówi "Sentry, go on!" * Gdy ma czerwoną bluzkę bije ludzi w niebieskich i na odwrót. * Kiedy ma zamiar iść do szkoły mówi "Need a teleport here!" * Twierdzi że każdy jest Szpiegiem, bo nie można przez niego przejść. * On nie tańczy. On robi drwiny. * W przypadku EMO pisze na kartce "kill" i dziwi się że nie umarł. (chodzi o konsolę komand) * Uderza pudełko śniadaniowe, twierdząć że to Dispenser. * Na szkolnej potańcówce tańczy tylko drwiny zespołowe. * Gdy widzi plecak kolegi, ucieka z nim do swojego domu, mówiąc że przejął tajne materiały. * Podczas przebierania się przeklina "pieprzony autobalans" * Gdy rzuci celnie papierkiem do kosza mówi "Thanks for stayin' still, wanker!" * Zamiast "nie" mówi "nope". * Gdy widzi ludzi z żółtymi kaskami na budowie, podnieca się że tam jest grupa Engineerów. * Zamienia stary ołówek, na nowy z gumką twierdząć że "ten ma więcej damage'a". . Gdy jest nowy w szkole i wchodzi do niej pierwszy raz stwierdza że to nowa mapa. The Forest * Zabija swojego króliczka, zdziera z niego skórę i robi z niej pojemnik na jagody. * W Zoo zabija Jaszczurkę i robi z niej zbroję dodając parę liści. * Potrafi zrobić siekierę ze sznurka, kamienia i patyka. * Boi się latać samolotami. * Podczas wycieczki do kopalni soli w Wieliczce, boi się że będą tam kanibale. * Ścina drzewa w Parku i zostaje aresztowany przez Policję, tłumacząc że chciał zrobić sobie schronienie. * Ba! On umie ścinać drzewa patykiem! * Trzyma płonący Molotov pod wodą. * Umiera z zimna paląc się. * Kiedy widzi wielki wieżowiec, stwierdza że w nowej aktualizacji dodali nowy projekt budynku. * Może mieć tylko dwie koszulki: Moro i białą. * Zazwyczaj jest Cyganem, Murzynem albo Grubasem. "Bo innych postaci jeszcze nie ma!". * Na lotnisku bierze siekierę i otwiera ją walizki innych ludzi... * ...po czym dziwi się że nie w żadnej z nich Wódki, Batonika, Piłki Tenisowej tylko same ubrania. * Potrafi stworzyć płonącego Molotova nie mając zapalniczki. * Tworzy bombę z swojego Zegarka, Wódki, Matrycy swojego PC oraz 5 złotych. * Nie boi się śmierci. I tak się zrespawnuje. * GOTTA GO FAST * Dziecko będzie ciągle biegało całymi dniami * Zbiera chipsy nie dojedzenia tylko do zbierania * Uśmiecha się jak Idiota Kategoria:Uzależnienia Kategoria:Wszystkie artykuły